Projeck Mayham
by I've Got A Secret
Summary: My father is an Azkaban escapee in England and a freeman in the states, My mother is the headmistress of one of the best magic school, and my sibling's are the beater's for the Salem quiditch team, who am I? I am Onyxia  Le Blanc, a normal person, I think
1. Chapter 1

"_**She was exactly like her mother yet, exactly like her father at the same time. I would tell you who her father was but only 1 person knows and it would end the story if I did"**_

"_Good day students. Today we have a transfer student from Salem's Witch's Academy. She has been sent here because she was expelled_" Some students gasp, Fred and Gorge look in awe "_Her name is Onyxia Ryleigh Gemini Viva Le Fey. She is the great-great-granddaughter of Morganna Le Fey_." More people gasp and some shudder "_Please try not to make her mad. I would like to have this castle in one piece at Christmas. She is 14. Again please do not get her mad. She should be coming soon,_" Dumbledore said.

At this every one looked at the door to see the girl everyone thought did not live. "_Why do you people always look at the door? The last 7 school I went to were the same_" A voice said from the sky. Every one turned around and there sitting Indian style was a girl with long black hair at least 10 meters above the headmaster.

"_Snape do not point that piece of wood at me!_" She said as she was coming down. Her back was to Snape. The second after the letter 'S' on the Snape was said his hair turned pink and his robe a bright pukie yellow.

She then whispered "_Thanks daddy_", but no one heard her.

"_Dude, I've been at this school for no longer then than a 1 hour and I'm already bored. There's something wrong with that_" Onyxia said.

"_Ms. Le Fey it would be nice to have a wand and come this way so you can get sorted oh and on the way can you change Professor Snape to his… normal state_" Dumbledore said.

"_Fine, Fine 'fessor Dumbledore_" Onyxia said. With a nod of her head the slimy git's appearance was back to normal. 'Sadly. I must give you some back ground on my character but I will not tell you who her father is. :: Laughs Evilly :: I must tell you what the last 3 school she went to most of them, I made up. I'll put 'em in order for you, 'Hiroshima's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry' in Japan, 'Louisiana's School of Magic' in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 'Salem's Witch's Academy' in Salem? Back to the story' "_Oh and all the people who are between to ages of 14 and 18 stop looking at my ass and PROFESSOR SNAPE DO NOT POINT YOUR PIECE OF WOOD AT ME AGAIN_!" She said completely in rage.

Once she clamed down a bit she said "_I wouldn't go in to dungeons soon_". Then she walked up to the front and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Another one? You're exactly the same as your parents except combined. I'm happy I'm a hat. I fear the worst for every one else_." The hat said into her head. "_I'm not that bad just sort me already_" She said to the hat from inside her head. "_Fine, fine. You would make a great Slytherin; you could do great things in that house but then again you hate all the people in there except for 5. You have the brain for Ravenclaw, but you hate anything that has to do with school or work. You wouldn't work well in Hufflepuff you're not that loyal but would do anything for a good friend like your father is, but you get the attitude from your mother. You would go best in Gryffindor like both your parents!_"

"_**Gryffindor**_" The hat shouted. "_Thank god you didn't put me in Ravenclaw my mother would have a fit. If you put me in Slytherin my dad would personally come here and rip you up_" Onyxia said under her breath.

She went and sat beside a boy with black hair that was in a mess and looked like it hadn't been combed in years. A girl with bushy brown hair that was currently yelling at the boy next to her, the boy next to her was a Weasley. She thought he was at least; the red hair gave it away.

"_Hello, my names Onyxia Ryleigh Gemini Viva, most people call me Ryleigh, my siblings call me Viva, my cousin calls me Bam and my parents call me Onyxia when their mad at me or shit-disturber or whack-job when their not, but I don't get call Onyxia that much because to be called that I'd have to do something worse then my parents every did and that hard considering what my dad and… I tend to ramble sorry, _" she said as she sat down. The sorting of first years started as they began to talk

"_My name Hermione, your sitting beside Harry and Ron is next to me. I heard that you're from Salem what's that like?_" Hermione asked.

"_It was boring. Lived at the school during the week, and on the weekends everyone went home since most of the people there lived it Salem. The best part of every year since I was born was the end of school party my parents throw. All the people in town come and some from Canada and other parts of the states the one time we had the minister of… damn rambling, I blame it on my mother, sorry_." She said.

"_Wow that seems interesting not boring_" Ron said after he heard the word, party.

"_Not really. In America you start school at the age of seven not eleven. I've used all those years of learning stuff from around the world. I never stay at a school longer than 1 year. I go back to Salem after every 2 schools_" Ryleigh said.

"_How do you get back into Salem_?" Hermione asked.

"_My mothers the headmistress_" She said.

"_Isn't that called favouritism or some thing like that?_" Harry asked.

"_No my dad calls it 'Stopping the Child Prodigy form getting kicked out of too many school' or 'STCPFGKOOTMS' but the first one is easier to pronounce. He started it after I got kicked out all the ones in Canada_" She answered.

"_Your parents seem pretty cool_" Ron said.

"_You have no idea_" Ryleigh replied.

"_Do you have any siblings_?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes I do actually, I have and older sister and brother there 16 turning 17 on Halloween_" Ryleigh answered.

"_Lucky you I have 5 older brothers named Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Fred and George and then I have a younger sister named Ginny_" Ron said.

"_Yeah! Fred and George are here. At least your parents were half-decent with their names. Mine are called Sirius Lee and Den Ile_" Ryleigh said.

"_You're seriously in denial about what?_" Harry asked.

"_Nothing. My sister's name is Den Ile and my brother name is Sirius Lee_" Ryleigh explained.

"_Ok so your parents are insane but at least you have them,_" Harry said.

"_Your that boy, the one that lives or is it the one that won't die_?" She asked.

"_Depending on who you asked but now they actually changed it to the 'Chosen One'_" Harry said.

"_Wow, They need to stop changing it. Nobody will know what to call you if they change it this often_." She said. After that was the feast. They stopped talking so they could eat.

"_Welcome to all the first years and welcome back to every one above them. This year we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament. Instead of just having Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Study, we will also be welcoming Salem's Witch's Academy and Salem's Institution of Learning for Wizards. They will be arriving at the end of the month. As you know the forbidden forest is forbidden. New item have been added to the list outside Mr. Filch's office. This is to the Bloody Baron: Please tell Peeves to stop throwing water balloons and balloons filled with other substances at the first years. I can't find him. Thank you. You may all go back to your common rooms now_" Dumbledore said. Ryleigh got up and ran out of the room.

"_Do you think she knows where she's going_?" Ron asked.

"_By the look on her face she know where she wants to go but doesn't know how to get there_" Hermione said.

"_Hey where did Harry go_?"

_**Meanwhile with Harry and Ryliegh (Harry's POV)**_

"_Where are you going_?" I asked after about 2 minutes of running.

"_The room of requirements_" She replied with a bit of anger in her voice.

"_What? And Why?_" I asked.

"_The room of requirements is a room that transforms to fit your needs; or requirements. I need to go there be cause I need to smash something, and unless you want it to be your face, then it would be smart not talk while I'm angry,_" she said as she paced the corridor.

"_Harry do you have any anger_?" She said as she walked into the room. The room was the size of 5-football field's (Not Soccer) with glass objects.

"_Yeah, a bit_" I replied in an uneasy voice.

"_Pick up a bat and start smashing_!" She said as she was jumping up and down. It was quite a scary thing to see, someone jumping up and down in a room filled with glass objects with a bat. She swung her bat and started to demolish the objects in the room. I decided to join in soon after.

"_That was awesome_," I said after we had finished smash all the stuff in the room. That took the 5 hours, so in was now a little past midnight.

"_I do it every time I'm mad or just need to clam down_" Ryleigh said as they started on their journey to the Gryffindor tower.

"_What happened to you two, you have glass all over you_" Hermione asked worriedly as they walked into the common room.

"_Something broke and the glass shattered on us_," Ryleigh explained. It was the truth; at least part of it.

"_Well I can see that but what broke?_" Hermione asked.

"_Too many to start naming. Well I have an early meeting with Minnie. Bye_!" She said as she walked off.

"_I'd better get some sleep_" I said and walked off to the dormitories.

"_Weird" _Ron said and then started to follow me up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got no reviews for this one at all but I got 36 hit. Sad, yes. Nice, not really. Write one word to me. I enjoy flames, they keeps me warm at night and right now I'm feeling a little cold. This chapter contains a lot of swearing and thoughts. My character Like to think. And if you want to be in this story as my character's best friend that is mentioned in this one. Just tell me your name, looks, personality, and height.**

* * *

When I got up this morning I looked over at the clock on the wall and it was 7:15. Ok, I have 15 more minutes to sleep then I have to get up to go to class. 5 minutes later I remembered that it was Saturday and I had my meeting with Minnie today at 7:00. Well, at least that's in 12 hours. After another ½ hour I remember that the meeting was for 7:00 A.M not P.M, Oh shit Minnie's going to be bouncing off the walls, again. Hey that's a good song.

See even in my thoughts I tend to ramble anyway, I think that I should get out of bed now so I'm not even later then I already am, which is 50 minutes and after shower and getting dressed that will be another ½ hour so as of right now I, Onyxia Ryliegh Gemini Viva La Fay-Le Blanc-Black, am screwed. FUCK!

After all of the arguing inside of my head was finished I jump out of bed and run to the shower. After 20 minutes in there I go back to the room and see that all the other girls are still sleeping except for Hermione who, I'm guessing, is at the library.

I never realized that my hair was this long, I mean I know it was long, just never this long, it went down to my ass and the last night after everyone went to sleep I put red and gold streaks in it and it looks awesomer then it normally does, not trying to sound vain, but it does.

After I got dressed in the really retarded uniform, that they made us wear, why would they make you wear a uniform on the weekend? Yes, fucked up I know, at Salem they never had this, yeah they had uniforms but those one were awesome and pretty these are fulgy and baggy. How are you supposed to get a date wearing this?

Anyway after that I ran out of the common room and down the hall ½ hour later I found myself in the dungeons. I stopped and I saw a snake. To me these are the scariest creatures to ever walk, or slither, the face of the earth. I have Ophidiophobia, which is the fear of snakes, and this is one big ass snake. So like any other Ophidiophobia person I ran the other way screaming 'THAT'S A BIG ASS SNAKE!!!!!!'

After running for what seemed like ages I turned around to see if the snake was still there and just my luck I tripped. I prepared myself for hitting the ground with great speed and power, which would lead to a great deal of pain, but that moment never came. When I looked up I saw emrald green eyes, which I knew belonged to Harry, when did he get so tall?

"How tall are you, Harry?" I asked him. Yeah that's me, I ask the stupidest questions at the stupidest times. Yeah, it's amazing I'm not blonde. Not that I hate blondes, my best friend is, blode that is. Rambling moment.

"I don't know maybe 5'9. I think, I don't measure how tall I am," He said. Opps, I forgot he wasn't used to my un-normal/normal-ness. If that makes any sense.

"And another person that makes me seem like a midget. My parents and sibling are a least 5'8 and I'm stuck down here at 5'2. This world is refucked up! I hate it. Now that the snake is gone and I've got the being short and weird thing in the bag, I have a meeting with Minnie and she'll kill me if I'm even later then I am. Wait I never asked you, why are you down here?" I asked him. All of it coming out really fast and it ended up just being a bunch of sounds coming from my mouth that were supposed to be words but didn't sound like it.

"Wow, you are right, you do ramble a lot. I had detention with Professor Snape. I got it because I was reading his thoughts again" Harry said "He tends to get mad when I do that, but I don't know why"

"Same here. When he's home in the summer I always read his mind to see what happen during the year and each year I see you and each year you get hotter" I rambled on.

"It's perfectly fine. If you have a meeting with Minnie then how come you're in the dungeons?" Harry asked. Is it just me or does he get hotter every second? I think that's it just me but we you can never be sure.

"Well, I woke up late and then I was running all over and I some how got down here and then I saw a snake which scared the shit out of me, that's why I was running around screaming 'THAT'S A HUGE ASS SNAKE!'. Yeah, I'm afraid of snakes. Last time one got to close to me I fainted and then another time when one bit me I was in a coma for 1 week. My dad was so scared, it was sad really because he doesn't like it when I get hurt because I'm the youngest and the twins look out for each other and I don't have that so he likes it when I don't hurt. That's why he started 'STCPFGKOOTMS'" I hate my rambling skills. They suck, why can't I just keep my mouth shuck like a normal person? "How did you know who Minnie was?"

"That's what my godfather calls her and her name in Minerva so yeah I just it does make sense" Harry said.

"That's what my dad calls her so I guess that I picked it up, but she doesn't like it that much and we could never figure out why she never liked it. It was really weird and I never asked you, who's you're godfather?" I asked Harry hoping that he said my dad because if not, I'm in trouble.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone? Ok?" Harry asks. He says it like I can't keep a secret.

"I can keep a secret you know. I'm not that stupid. Wait, I'm not stupid at all just a little dense and blonde. Well not really blonde because clearly I have black hair like everyone in my family, well mostly everyone. There are at least 5 people who have blonde hair like………Sorry rambling again" I said.

"Well, my godfather is..."

* * *

**To find out who his godfather is and the conversation that follows please review. I want at least 1. 3 pages and 1 198.**

Till next time, _**Insane and Logical**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Don't know if anyone is actually excited about that, but due to the fact that I get e-mails every once in a while about people subscribing to my stories and favouriting them, I figured, why not update?

So I'm going to post this in the 4 stories that I have published and then after 2 weeks I'm going to delete them all. Sorry.

I'm actually going to re write two of them completely. I'm staying with Forever Changing, but it's going to have a new name and plot line. I'm keeping Projeck Mayhem, same name and differentish plot line. Hoping that writing these will keep me semi-sane in the next few months.

In my profile I have a link to my mibba account, which will have both stories also and any one shots I decide to write.

Also, I'm keeping my character Meghan from PBW. She'll be in most of the one shots I write.

Also I'm looking for a beta for both of the stories. You can send me a PM on fanfiction or mibba. Follow me on tumblr.

Also, if you want to beta, send me an e-mail here : samantha . ar . fabi (at) gmail . com

mibba : member . mibba .com/110908/

tumblr: sammieerose . tumblr .com/

Just take out the spaces. I really wish that fanfiction would let you include links.


End file.
